With the high level of focus on Web 2.0, many web-based applications have introduced the notion of tagging—enabling users to associate keywords with other data. For example, solutions such as Del.icio.us offer web users the ability to bookmark web content. Upon identifying the item to be bookmarked, the user optionally “tags” the URL with keywords. Whereas bookmarking is oriented toward saving references to web sites so they can be found later, the purpose of tagging is more general. Tagging is an act of data classification. It supports data recollection, association, and analysis that can be performed to extrapolate information about the items tagged. Current art enables the activity of tagging in social web spaces.